


The Arrival

by hagstrom



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gambling, Gen, Watsons brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagstrom/pseuds/hagstrom
Summary: When he first returned to London, his brother Harry was the one waiting by the docks.





	

When he first returned to London, his brother Harry was the one waiting by the docks, with the usual bags under his eyes and untidy clothing (though he look considerably better than himself, that was for sure). After his meager possessions were collected , he greeted his brother with as much strength he could. 

Who would have thought that embracing someone would hurt that much?

“Brother! It's so lovely to see you! Ah! A moustache Hamish? Where is your full beard? I used to be so jealous of you!”- said Harry, on the way to his house. The doctor was suppose to stay at his brother residence until he could find accommodation of his own, though the lawyer was more than willing to share the house with him, and though thankful; Dr. John Watson’s pride couldn’t allow that for long.

“It’s military fashion! And not easy to keep trim and clean but it’s preferable to have a beard in that unbearable heat! – the doctor replied and Harry smiled easily, making his brother realized just how much he had missed that sincere and relaxed smile of men in no immediate danger of being attack in the middle of the desert.

“Sounds quite practical of you, brother mine. Now, my dear lad, tell me, what is it that you want to eat. And perhaps later, if you’re feeling up to it, we can go out to celebrate the return of the prodigal son?”

Watson did his best to smile while feeling the dread in his gut. He had hoped to have at least a couple of days to rest before The Harry Watson routine affected him.

__

By next Friday John was out of his brother’s house and in a room at the Strand. The expense was considerable but he was well aware of his economic situation, his proneness to alcohol and chance games to be his brother’s crony. On top of that, arguing with him -a lawyer, on top of everything- at every turn and for every situation was simply exhausting. And his health was in frank decadence, he had almost fainted twice already, thankfully he was in his own room and always had the good luck of stumbling to his bed, though his shoulder resented him for every movement afterwards.

 

Harry was baffled by the ex-soldier’s decision and felt rejected. He never visited him at Baker Street, when John sent him his new address and specially not when Sherlock Holmes summoned him to help his own brother, without the doctors knowledge.

Sherlock Holmes never could understand that relationship and to this day, he, the great consultant detective, wouldn't be able to explain the reason that drove him to lie, wear a mask of ignorance and indifference and promptly deduced that pocket watch when Watson announced that his brother was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for watson woes comm challenge on july. I think this one was the first but fill it much later in the amnesty week.
> 
> And yes, I know Holmes and Harry never met, but well...


End file.
